


Halloween Prompt 18: “I swear I saw that move!“

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 18: “I swear I saw that move!“

_"Here I go again asking him to watch a horror movie with me. I know he will not decline. And I know I get to spend some few hours with him while I secretly anticipate at least a slight chance of romance. I will hide the pillows, so when he gets scared, I will be the one he will hug while he still continues watching. Then like those chick flick clichés, we will both be awkward. Then we will look into each other's eyes. Then we will kiss."_ Y/N squeals at her imagination, yet she quickly regains composure when she hears the familiar loud knocks on the door.  
She opens the door with hidden excitement as she greets her boyfriend. "Al!"  
"The hero is here!" Alfred greets back with a wide smile and a salute, and walks to the living room. He has a shopping bag full of popcorn.  
Y/N closes the door, gets soda cans from the kitchen, and goes to the living room. Alfred is already sitting comfortably on the couch, and is just waiting for his girlfriend to sit so he can play the movie that is already set up.  
"Here." She gives him a can of soda, then sits beside him. Y/N hides her dismay through her smile, for she forgets to hide the pillow she was hugging just a while ago, which is now on Alfred's lap.  
Y/N blankly stares at the screen, while Alfred screams in horror and crushes the pillow in his arms.  
_"Why can't we be that cliché?!"_ Y/N thinks as she mentally pats herself. She tries to convince herself that perhaps next time, she and her boyfriend for a month will share their first kiss.  
Why Alfred suddenly becomes awkward when he becomes her boyfriend is beyond her. When they were still just friends, Alfred almost crushes her in his hug-greetings. And now that they are lovers, she receives a salute or awkward winks. Wow.  
“I swear I saw that move!“ Alfred points at the pillow he has just thrown down the carpet.  
Y/N jolts at Alfred's loud voice and the sudden flight of the pillow. The screen is already showing credits. She looks at the pillow, then uninterestedly gazes at her boyfriend. "Because you threw it?"  
Alfred laughs. "Oh, I thought you didn't notice. You've been spacing out the whole time, Babe." He tries to cool off his burning cheeks with his loud laughter.  
Y/N feels her blood rushing to her cheeks. This is the first time he calls her 'babe', and she finds it weirdly embarrassing that she feels awkward. "Oh, just.. thinking some stuff." Y/N tries to join his laughter. "Maybe," she thinks to herself, "it's still too early for a kiss. Can I call him 'b-babe', too?"  
"Of course, babe!" He replies with enthusiasm.  
"Did I say it out loud?" Y/N panics.  
"I guess, haha. Uh, so, you think it's still too early for a kiss?" He almost hesitantly asks.  
_"Where are all those pillows when I need them? Where do I hide now? Why am I so awkward?"_ She avoids looking at his eyes. "That... actually, no... I mean, it's alright." She almost whispers.  
"Really?" His voice cracks of excitement, then he laughs again. "Why am I so awkward?"  
Y/N amusingly looks at her boyfriend and laughs with him. "I know, right? Why are we so awk-"  
Maybe they are a little chick flick cliché after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
